The collection and testing of urine samples is a frequent need in the care of newborn babies, especially premature babies. However, due to the fragile nature of newborn and premature babies' skin, caregivers must exercise care in collecting the urine samples. As a current practice, caregivers typically collect urine samples by bagging the child, or at least the lower torso of the child, within a collection bag. Then, once the child urinates, the urine is held within the bag. The caregiver can then collect the bag containing the urine sample, and wash the baby's skin.
However, the baby sitting in a puddle of urine and excessive washing of babies' skin can lead to skin irritation, rash, and other skin-related problems. Thus, a need exists for an improved collection and testing method for newborn and premature babies that can help minimize skin-related issues arising from collection bags.